Lovesick
by Queen Rima
Summary: Mashiro Rima: the ice queen, Hinamori Amu: the mysterious popular, and Fujisaki Nadeshiko: the class president are the top three students in the prestigious St. Seiyo High School in Tokyo. Rima and Nadeshiko have a famous rivalry when it comes to being Amu's best friend, and both want nothing to do with the other... That is, until they are accidentally placed in the same dorm room!
1. Fortunate

Waaaah, Yoo Ara here! c:

I'm going to be starting a neeew story, yay. Finally, some Rimahiko!

I thought of it one day while talking with my fellow sophomores during a class meeting.

Can you make a prediction at the end? c; It's quite predictable... or is it?

I don't own Shugo Chara! Enjoy the story! c:

* * *

Lovesick  


* * *

"Mashiro Rima."

"Here."

The blonde girl carefully let her hair fall down from her original ponytail, the wavy streaks of golden silk cascading down on her minute yet enviable figure as her soft murmur somehow echoed across the room. Whispers of gossip, rumors, and praise were quickly spread for a few seconds before the male teacher resumed taking attendance for the class, and the students were again silenced.

This was the famed beauty of the prestigious St. Seiyo All Girls High School, Mashiro Rima, the ice queen. Many girls admired her, some loved her, and others were unmistakably jealous of her. Though she was a popular topic amongst the crowd, the female only had a handful of close friends, and those were the only people she would ever speak to in a sentence of more than one word.

As the class president, Nadeshiko, walked to the front of the class to give out the usual daily announcements to engage the fellow sophomore students to participate in the upcoming rallies and events, Rima's lips pursed.

Nadeshiko was a rival. And it wasn't because Nadeshiko was a popular person, the student class president representing the sophomores, had several friends, and was a stunning beauty known mainly for her wondrous dancing skills. No, that didn't matter in the least bit.

"Hinamori Amu, our vice president, will be talking more about the upcoming football game as well as our homecoming theme," the violet-haired woman introduced Amu, and the pinkette coolly went up to the front of the class and began speaking as they oohed and aahed at her cool and spicy attitude.

Hinamori Amu was an extremely popular girl, known to be cool and spicy, and had very few people for friends due to her cool facade. Deep inside however, she was a caring and sweet girl. As her best friend, Rima was proud to know that for a fact.

Unfortunately, her other best friend was none other than that damned Fujisaki Nadeshiko. Seeing the two of them up in front of the class together like that, laughing happily about some stupid theme idea, made the usually composed girl want nothing more than to dump the president in some dark alley twenty million miles away from both her and Amu. It wasn't fair that Amu got two best friends. She should only have one, and that one should be her.

A person like Amu didn't come around every corner, so Rima wanted to her to be exclusive. But if she had told Amu, Rima might have lost their friendship for good. That's why the blonde had been staying quiet about the topic the whole time, and Amu later also received the hint that it was like taboo to speak about Nadeshiko with Rima.

When the bell finally rang, Rima stood up and immediately took Amu's bag for her, bringing it to the pinkette. "Let's go. I want to visit this tea shop before we go to the dorms."

"Eh? Shouldn't we go to the dorms and get our rooms first? Nade-" she stopped short. "I was going to go with the student council to distribute dorm rooms with the staff."

Rima frowned. She just wanted to get Amu away from Nadeshiko. "Is it required?"

"Well, no..."

"Then it's settled."

At this point, Nadeshiko spoke up while sorting through the papers that were used during the class discussion, neatly piling it onto the podium stand's flat surface. "It's fine, Amu. You should go. Rima looks like she could use some tea, after all, she didn't look well during our class talk. I can handle the job on my own."

Rima didn't like the unreadable expression on the president's face. It seemed like she was almost happy that Amu wouldn't be coming with her. But was that the facade or was it the truth?

"You're sure?" Amu asked, oblivious to the facade that Nadeshiko was putting up at this very moment. "I mean, there's a lot of transfer students this year combined with our own, so..."

"Let's just go. She said she could handle it, so she can handle it," the blonde scolded as she grabbed Amu's hand and pulled her out the classroom and into the hallway, now walking towards the gates that led to the outside of the enormous campus.

"Rima, what's wrong?" Amu asked tenderly, patting the shorter of the two on the head softly. "Is something the matter?"

If she could, she would say something is indeed the matter. "No, I'm just craving tea and pastries today, and I didn't want to go alone." But Amu, as someone who had known Rima inside and out for a long time now, clearly wasn't convinced.

"I'm always going to be here for you, Rima."

They continued walking a silence for a little while longer.

"I know."

"Okay then, let's go lighten up the mood at Yuiki Tea and Sweets," the pinkette smiled down at the blonde, completely clueless.

They exited through the gigantic black gates, not noticing the girl in the ponytail nearby seeing them off.

* * *

Nadeshiko walked over to the office, smiling as she gave out the room numbers and orders to her fellow classmates. Things had been going smoothly so far and her name had surprisingly not come up yet. Her laptop seemed to have all the correct data for the students, since there hasn't been a problem yet. That was great considering last year's rooming was a complete, chaotic fiasco. Everyone supposed it was because this year had such a great class president.

Nadeshiko was well admired and loved by her peers, even more so because she was known to be close friends with Hinamori Amu and secret rivals with Mashiro Rima. She chuckled at the thought of it when suddenly a girl named Maiko appeared and requested her room number. When the dear class president went to check her number, there beside it was the one and only person she wanted to share rooms with.

It was quite fortunate of her for the blonde to whisk away the pinkette at such an ideal time. She would have to thank the lady later.

"Maiko," she smiled, finding her name and efficiently switching the two without so much as a twitch of her perfect smile. "You have room C37 with Mina Sayuri." She handed the student the freshly printed notification slip and the girl happily skipped away, not noticing that she had just been switched out of her original room since she was able to room with her best friend now. Of course, being the cunning woman she was, Nadeshiko already knew that and had used it to her advantage.

The purple-haired girl smiled at her own name on the data chart.

"I'll finally be all alone with her... I'll have her all to myself."


	2. Naked Eyes

Heeello, everyone! I loved the positive responses last chapter!

Yoo Ara is veeeery pleased. c:

Education is a big butt hole, but I'm here updating!

Also, everyone is thinking that this is such a predictable fic!

But I guess you should watch out then, because I don't plan on making this an easy get-together c;

Also, this was supposed to be two chapters, but I combined them because I'm a very nice author. c:

So in return, don't forget to review after reading!

I don't own Shugo Chara.

* * *

Lovesick  


* * *

Nadeshiko felt absolutely blessed as she entered her new dorm room, smelling crisp clean with that new sort of feeling, like the aroma from taking a fresh batch of muffins out of the oven. Everything was just right as she quickly dusted the windowsill, which she had left open, and finally laid down on her bed feeling as content as possible.

The butterflies in her stomach wouldn't go away. Everything was going so well! All that was left was for her partner to enter the room and the deed would be done. She would be all hers for the taking.

It was already 7 PM, and the president had already eaten dinner, which consisted of a half-bowl of rice, stir fried chicken and vegetables, and a fruit salad. She had dined with her friends in the cafeteria, all while thinking of her beloved.

It would a bit difficult to keep this one to herself since one girl was in her way at the moment, but it wasn't as if Nadeshiko hated this girl. She was simply in the way of what could be a blossoming relationship.

"Ah, it's getting dark," she noted before standing up to close the window, pulling the smooth, lavender curtains over it.

* * *

"That was delicious," Amu smiled, patting her slightly protruding stomach joyfully. "Those cakes were amazing... It was almost worth leaving Nadeshiko alone to do all that work, though I still do feel really bad about it."

"You just _had_ to bring her up?" Rima couldn't help but spitefully mention before remembering that Amu wasn't too clear on the situation between them.

"Eh?"

"Never mind," she muttered ungraciously, disallowing herself to pout. "Indeed, that shop owner was really nice, and I think I've seen that waitress around somewhere before. She seemed really annoying."

Amu laughed lightly at Rima's blunt opinion. "Oh, her? That's Yuiki Yaya, the one in our class. I think she was just flustered that we came to visit her shop. Although selling sweets and working at such a cute shop isn't really something to be embarrassed about..."

"I don't think that's what she's flustered about, Amu. After all, we are top ranked students. The girl was probably ecstatic to be within our presence." Amu giggled lightly. Rima didn't take light of her royal status in the school.

"I guess you're right..." the pinkette agreed, and they continued walking along the concrete trail towards their prestigious boarding school. "Being top ranked in St. Seiyo is indeed something to be flustered about. I wonder what rank she was?"

"Probably around the fifties; she looked quite average."

Amu raised a finely done brow. "You think?"

"If you compare her to other students from regular schools, then of course she would probably be a genius. But standing next to people like us, she's like a side stone on a bejeweled carpet."

St. Seiyo was the top boarding high school in the nation, and was extremely difficult to get in due to the near-impossible qualifications students were required to have to enter the school. Not to mention that only the top 400 scorers on the entrance exam would get in, leaving each grade only a total of 100 students. Nadeshiko managed to get 1st in her grade, as Amu achieved second and Rima took third in the rankings. The top three ranking students were honor students, and received royal statuses. This meant that they had first pick for student council positions and special privileges within the school.

Each grade had a specific student council, which consisted of a president, vice president, secretary, treasurer, two activities directors, two event coordinators, and two historians, who overlooked their class' behavior and spirit. As students in the tenth grade student council, Nadeshiko was the president, and Amu was the vice president. Rima, being too lazy to assume an actual position but always found with Amu in meetings, became their unofficial mascot representative.

"She was really cute though," the vice president smiled. "I'd like to be her friend."

Rima scoffed. "As if someone like that could be your friend, Amu. Just from looking at her kissing-up attitude at the cafe, she'd probably only take advantage of your status. Don't let people get so close to you so easily, or you'll never be able to filter out the fakes."

"Mhm..." the light from Amu's fading smile grew dimmer, which Rima told herself that it was only because the sun in the sky was beginning to set. "It's not like it really matters anyways... It's fine as long as I have Rima and Nade, right?"

Rima pretended to not hear anything after her name and smiled bashfully, the fingers of her petite hand wrapping around Amu's in a tight, heartwarming hold. "Yes... that's perfectly fine, Amu."

* * *

The two had already entered the school and stood over to get their dorm room information. As it was already 7 in the evening, Nadeshiko was no longer working on the computer and instead left the printed slips with people's names and room numbers taped on the wall beside the window. Amu glimpsed at hers, which read A01. "Looks like I have the first room in the A dorms... And I wonder with who? My partner seems to have gotten her room already."

"I have A03, which means I'm right next door," Rima smiled. "Though I rather be your partner, being next-door is actually quite lucky. At least I'm not all the way over in the B, C, or D dorms. I really hope my partner isn't a boy though. I can't believe this school allows the dorms to be co-ed... They should have separated us by gender and grade between each dorm. We got lucky this time, but if the conditions are the same by next year, there's no way we'll be so close to each other again."

"It'll be fine, Rima," Amu laughed, patting her worrying friend on the head softly. "We have the whole year together next door. Let's enjoy our lucky year to its most then."

"I suppose," Rima nodded, blushing lightly. Amu always gave her the butterflies whenever she smiled, and she definitely didn't know it either. The pinkette was more dense than a rock, and Rima didn't know whether she should be glad or mad. "I'm going to go in my room now. Text me in five minutes."

"I will," the taller girl replied, and they both entered their rooms.

* * *

Amu walked into the room, which was slightly dark, although someone appeared to be in the shower. She sighed, spotting her black and red suitcases in the corner of the room on the right side. Another pair of black suitcases were on the left side on the bed, and the room was very clean and organized already. Her partner must have done all the work.

"How nice," Amu noted quietly. "Maybe I shouldn't use my facade with this one after all... it'd be tiring if I had to cover up my true self all day and night long."

When the door peaked open to let the steam escape, she expected a petite girl in pajamas with her hair cutely bunched up in a towel to come out. After all, making friends was one of her top priorities, as she wanted to be more social the way Nadeshiko was. It looked fun, having so many friends surrounding Nadeshiko in a cute flurry, though all she received were secret admirers that kept their distance (all thanks to Rima, but she didn't know that yet).

It was quite unfortunate how instead, her virginity was ripped straight out of her eyes instead. "K-Kyah!" she yelled, covering her eyes almost immediately. _Almost._

"Ah, so my partner is the famous Hinamori Amu, eh? How fortunate for me." The person, completely nude save for a very thin and small towel wrapped around his hip. "Don't worry, I have a towel on, so you can look. My name is Tsukiyomi Ikuto, just a regular senior... It's very nice to meet you, Amu."

Amu allowed her eyes to open, as he did say he was covered up, and she wanted to introduce herself properly to her older partner. "I-I'm Hinamori Amu, student council vice president of the sophomores... Y-You should seriously cover up because this wasn't as nice of a meeting to me as it is to you." She wanted to hit herself on the head after that last remark. Why was she so naturally cold? The pinkette didn't mean to be.

"Oh, is that so?" Ikuto smirked. "From the color of your face, it seems that you're quite enjoying it."

As Amu made a significant effort to deny his comment, Ikuto's towel decided to loosen and slip from his skin, causing the pinkette's virginity to indeed truly be ripped from her naked eyes... With a final breath, she foamed at the mouth and went unconscious.

"What a troublesome girl," Ikuto sighed, picking up his towel from the floor and putting on a pair of boxers before setting and tucking the pinkette into her bed after having wiped her face clean with a fresh towel.

"But, at the very least she'll be quite interesting..."

* * *

Rima walked into her room, and without fail proceeded to drop her jaw.

It was none other than Nadeshiko, who was wearing a broad t-shirt and shorts that were so short that she couldn't see them as they were covered by the enormous shirt she had on. She was laying seductively on her bed, and before she had realized that it was Rima who had walked in, her face was that of a cat in heat.

"What are you doing here?" Nadeshiko corrected her expression and position, now sitting up in a ladylike manner. "Where's Amu? She's my room partner, isn't she?" The president stood up and began to walk towards Rima to look behind her, only to notice that only the blonde herself was there. "How... You?"

"I'm Room A03's resident, Mashiro Rima. Please don't step over to the right side of the room starting now, as that will be my boundary. Of all the people..." Rima muttered in a hurry, walking over to her suitcases, which had been dusted and polished to perfection for some apparent reason. "Did you do something to my suitcases?"

Nadeshiko lightly blushed before it disappeared. "I thought I'd do some cleaning and got carried away, haha..." Rima only rolled her eyes, opening her suitcase and proceeding to customize her side of the room when Nadeshiko suddenly spoke up again.

"Are you sure this is your room, Rima? When I checked last, I was actually supposed to be partners with Amu..."

"Well you must have checked wrong, bitch. Unless you actually changed your name to go along with Amu's? It'd too obvious if the top two students are sharing the first room of the A building together when one was in charge of entering the dorm data, isn't it?"

"That's not true-" Nadeshiko tried to defend herself.

But Rima efficiently cut her off, snarling now. "Oh I see, you must have made your stupid mistake and instead of pairing Amu and myself with the system's chosen proper partners, you paired yourself with me instead of Amu. Congratulations. Now I get to see your face every single fucking day."

"It's not like I wanted to partner up with you either! I should have been with Amu," the purple haired girl said indignantly, causing Rima to be more furious by the second.

"You are deceiving her, aren't you? You will never become Amu's best friend, because that's my position! I'm the most important person to her!"

"Shouldn't her love partner be the most important person to her?" Nadeshiko cut in, and Rima went silent. "Then you can stay her best friend. Let's not fight if we don't have to, Rima. You will always be her best friend, but I want to be in a relationship with her."

Rima was speechless at this point.

"May we call a truce then? I don't want to on bad terms with someone I'm going to be living with for the rest of the year, so-"

"You... You..." At first it was a whisper, but it gradually grew louder and more frightening with each word. "You're just a friend to Amu and you're going to betray that friendship because you want to be her lover? How dare you-" Rima yelled, pushing the purple-haired girl straight on the chest, and the two crashed down onto the floor.

The shirt that Nadeshiko had been wearing caught onto the corner of her bed, the shirt ripping loudly. Nadeshiko's bare body laid below Rima, whose face was laid right on top of her very, very flat and hard chest. It was so flat... and hard... and manly...

"Ah, damn..." Nadeshiko sighed. "On only the first day?"

Feeling quite flustered, Rima meant to look down as to not look at this wom- no, this man's face, and looked down only to find that those shorts were actually boxers, and those boxers had been lowered down quite a bit...

The pain from having her naked eyes being stripped of its virginity hurt. Her eyes... Oh, her poor eyes...

Nadeshiko, in a hurry, rolled Rima off his body and pulled his boxers up, sighing. Rima was still on the floor, as shocked as could be. "I guess I should explain now..." he said nervously, scratching the back of his head. "As you can see, I'm actually a guy. It's a long story, and I will explain it later... but please treat me well anyways?"

Rima was ready to die. This was going to be such a long, long year...


End file.
